The Weinstein is the premier meeting in the country for cardiovascular development and brings together representatives from every major laboratory working in this area. The meetings rotate under the organization of specific research groups and emphasize presentations by younger investigators. For example, the participants at past meetings included 55% Ph.D.'s, 25% M.D.'s and 20% graduate students. The goals of the meeting are the discussion of the most current research results and development of collaborations in the area of heart and vascular development. Topics included in these conferences include cardiac morphology, cardiac function, genetics of human cardiovascular defects, experimental cardiovascular embryology, muscle cell organization, and regulation of gene expression in the cardiovascular system. Experiments using transgenic and genetically engineered mouse models are extensively represented. Continued assistance by the NHLBI would provide increased accessibility for students and trainees, continued improvement in year to year planning for this meetings and increase the representation of women and minorities among conference speakers.The Weinstein Cardiovascular Development Conference is a premier international meeting for cardiovascular development and brings together representatives from every major laboratory working in this area. Continued assistance by the NHLBI would provide increased accessibility for students and trainees, continued improvement in year to year planning for this meeting and increase the representation of women and minorities among conference speakers. (End of Abstract)